An Easter Picnic
by PheonixFeather10
Summary: The Pevensies know that it is a special day. But why? A little oneshot on Easter :) Please RandR!
_Happy Easter Everybody! The Pevensies know that it is a special day. But what is it? Just a little something that I thought up for Easter. Please read and review._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia._

* * *

Lucy woke up with a knowledge that this day was special. She did not know why, but it just was. Cheerful at the prospect, she bounded out of her four poster bed, and rang the bell for Tilia, her maid.

An hour later, Lucy was wandering through the gardens of Cair Paravel, breathing in the delicious scent of early morning dew mixed with blossoms. It was a lovely morning. Lucy was an early riser, and always went for a walk before the morning meal. She greeted the gardeners, busy with their work of tending the young apple trees. She said good morning to old Finwall, the caretaker of the grounds, who was busy pruning the carrots in the vegetable garden. She said hello to the stableboys, who were giving the horses their breakfast.

Everything about this day was ordinary, except that Lucy knew that it was special. This day meant something special to her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. As she wandered through the orchards, she tried to think about what it could be. It wasn't anyone's birthday. It wasn't midsummer, or mid year, or New Year, or anything like that. But she felt sure that she had celebrated this day before.

At breakfast, Lucy sat next to Susan. For once there were no foreign ambassadors staying with them, so Lucy felt confident enough to mention to Peter, "Don't you feel that there is something special about this day, Peter?"

"You know, I have actually been thinking that," said Peter thoughtfully.

"I have also," said Edmund. "It's on the tip of my tongue, but it won't reach my brain."

"I have too!" said Susan. "It's as if today is a day that we should celebrate, but I can't think what it is."

"Well, it's not any of our birthdays," said Lucy, thinking carefully.

"I should hope not," grinned Peter.

"And it's not midyear or anything like that," said Lucy.

"Someone would have told us if it was a festival that we did not know about," said Edmund.

"Today could be a day that we used to celebrate back in England. You know, the other place," said Peter.

Susan looked doubtful. "Well, it's not... what's that one we used to give presents to each other..."

"Christmas," supplied Edmund.

"Yes, that's it. Well, it's not Christmas. It's too early in the year to be that. And I can't see what else it would be."

Everyone was silent, chewing their breakfast thoughtfully.

"I know, it's Easter!" cried Lucy all at once. "You know, the one where Jesus died and then rose again? And we always said how it was really so much better than Christmas, but we always really loved Christmas more because we got gifts."

"But we got chocolate on Easter," remembered Edmund.

"And there were always decorations of bunnys, and chickens," recalled Peter.

"You know, today could actually be Easter," said Susan thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, it is the right time of the year."

"What shall we do about it?" asked Peter.

"Well, we can't prevent it," said Lucy.

"Seriously Lucy. What should we do to celebrate it?"

"We could... have a feast," suggested Susan.

Edmund shook his head. "The other Narnians don't know about Easter, or Jesus. And you know we don't want too tell them too much about the other world."

"Well, we can't have any chocolate," said Peter.

"The only bad thing about Narnia," grinned Lucy.

"How about we go have a picnic?" suggested Edmund. "We can go down to the shore, and swim and have lunch."

They all agreed that it was a splendid idea. The cook made them a basket, and after their morning work was done, they and a few friends sauntered down to the shore to have a picnic.

It was a beautiful day. The water lolled gently out on the beach, and the sun shone happily on the group. The was a little breeze, just enough to ripple the water. The day was perfect for swimming.

After they had swum as much as they wanted, they left the water and ate their food on rugs. Their was meat, and apples, and bread and cheese, as well as a bottle of lemonade. Mr Tumnus voted the impromptu picnic a great success. The Pevensie children smiled at each other, and said that they should definitely do this more often.

As they walked slowly home, the sun sinking behind them, Lucy whispered a prayer of thanks in her heart. It had been a wonderful day. She was sure that they would celebrate Easter again the next year.


End file.
